


Seeing Things

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [1]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sensui Arch. Koenma's finally being allowed to return from exile and Ayame has to see him with her own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

He was finally being allowed back to Rekai after being exiled. George had gone to see him once during that time. And Ayame had had to remind herself that she couldn't ask. Not only was it against the rules to feel anything for his royal highness Koenma, it would be even worse if someone were to find out about her feelings.

Which lead to Ayame hiding behind a statue halfway down the hallway waiting. Because though she'd hate to admit it there was a tiny piece of her that needed proof of his return. For that small part of her was afraid that someone did know and as a result started a rumor to get her hopes up. Something, which would not surprise her in the slightest. Least of all from some of the other ferry girls, she and Botan both knew that some of the other's envied the friendship they had with their boss.

But alas it was no rumors as she watched the object of her illicit affections enter the hallway. Dressed as he had been the last time she'd seen him. Tall, proud and in teenage form no less she gasped softly knowing that normally the reiki that kept him in that form was usually being passed off to his pacifier for his mafuukan. Her hand came up to cut off the sound. But it was too late Koenma had paused mid motion to opening the door. His head turning in her direction, Koenma raised an eyebrow puzzled from not seeing a single person in the hallway.

Ayame moved her hand away from her mouth to her heart willing its staccato rhythm to slow as she peaked out from behind the statue. Having hid behind the tall grey monstrosity about half a second after she had gasped. To her relief he was no longer standing in the hall. Well her relief and her sorrow… Sometimes she felt bad for feeling as she did and other times she found herself wishing, while alone in the archives, that he would see her.

It was selfish and so wrong according to rules and regulations but she wanted it. Was that so wrong?

"Ayame?"

She started his familiar voice pulling her out of her thoughts. She raised her eyes up slowly her blue eyes connecting with his amber-red ones for a moment before she lowered them out of respect.

"Sir."

"What are you doing hiding behind a statue?"

"I'm not hiding. I was just going back to the archives."

Koenma gave her a funny look but didn't question her further. Why should he, it wasn't like she was likely to tell a lie …and too him of all people.

"…okay well get back there…"

Nodding Ayame went to move passed him and started back to the archives after taking a good look at him from under the screen of her lashes. Her cheeks heating as she thought he was giving her a hot longing look himself when he thought she wasn't looking.

Koenma on the other hand watched her go confused, a head coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

Was she…blushing? …no, no she wasn't. Koenma told himself firmly.

That would mean she had seen and she just might not be all that objectionable to having his affections.


End file.
